


Settling Up: A Primeval Interlude

by tyjord



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Developing Relationship, Diapers, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, Humiliation, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjord/pseuds/tyjord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby decides on a bit of revenge against Connor for the shopping mall incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling Up: A Primeval Interlude

“What’re you reading,” The blonde haired girl asked suddenly as the startled young man seated at the cluttered computer desk literally jumped out of his chair.

“Abby!” He yelled, quickly rolling up the slick magazine in his hands and shoving it into the ever-present shoulder bag at his feet. “N-nothing,” he stammered, zipping up the bag and pushing it with his feet farther under the desk. “Just, you know, taking a break,” he said, his face a deep crimson as he swiveled his chair around to face her.

“Is that so, Connor?” She grinned evilly as his face revealed everything. She knew she had caught the word ‘skin’ in the title of his magazine, and the bare exposed flesh, coupled with gleaming black rubber, in the brief glimpse she had gotten as she snuck up behind him, told the full story. Abby Maitland loved the way his bright red face stood out under his longish, unkempt dark hair and the sad attempts at facial hair he refused to shave off.

“Yeah, why? What’d you think I was doing?” He said guiltily, his hands shaking from the nervous rush of adrenaline rolling through him. 

“Oh, nothing. No worries.” Abby chuckled, thinking the boy was ready to keel over from embarrassment. Connor Temple was many things, but being secure in himself was not one of them. She waited through the awkward silence that followed, enjoying his self-conscious squirming as she stood in front of him. He was dressed hodgepodge as usual, bright red t-shirt hanging out from under a gray pin-stripped vest. His canvas cargo pants, heavy military boots and fingerless gloves were all black, and contrasted almost comically with his tee and the thin red scarf slung around his neck.

“What?” He asked the girl before him, feeling very self-conscious as her eyes looked him over in ways he was not used to. Of course, he rationalized quickly, he could just be imagining it because of the porn…

“Nothing,” she said nonchalantly, “I said no worries.”

“Right, uhm, okay,” he said as he stood up and, being careful to avoid touching her, slid past and walked to a bank of computers along the wall. “So, what’re you doing here at this time of night?”

“I knew you’d still be working on the detector, so I thought I’d stop by and see you.”

“At two in the morning?”

“That’s right. Why, is there a problem? Were you busy?”

“Uhm, no, like I said, just taking a break,” he said, his face turning red once again. “So, it’s been really quiet lately.”

“Yeah,” she said, sitting down on the counter between Connor and his satchel. “It seems like there’s been fewer and fewer anomalies since…”

“The shopping mall,” he finished her sentence for her. “Look, Abby, it’s been almost two weeks, right? You’ve barely spoken to me since that day, and now you show up here at the ARC, at this God-awful hour. It’s Friday, innit? Why aren’t you home or out partying or something?” 

“Maybe I’m tired of being mad at you.”

He stopped and stared at her. All of his recently dashed hopes rushing back into his body with an electric tingle. He had developed a crush on her from the moment the professor, Stephen, and he had met her; back when they discovered the first anomaly. Cute, peroxide blonde, and with a body that plagued his dreams, she was everything he wanted. And he thought he was making real progress, especially after she let him move into her flat, until he shot her that is.

“Y’know,” he said sheepishly, “I tried over and over to apologize to you. It was an accident. I didn’t mean to hit you with that tranquilizer dart. I can be kind of a pillock some times.”

“Sometimes?” She stood up and walked up to him. “For a boy genius, you can be very stupid.”

“Really? You think I’m a genius?” His face lit up like a Christmas tree. “I mean I have invented some pretty amazing stuff here. It’s my work that’s gonna allow us to track the anomalies. Sometimes I just can’t understand why, with all my contributions, that the Prof. and Stephen treat me…”

“Oh Connor, do shut up,” she interrupted him in mid sentence. “Listen to you. Here I am trying to forgive you and you turn it into a whinging session about how unfairly you’re being treated. Maybe everyone would treat you with more respect if you stopped acting like such a wanker.”

“I’m sorry Abbs,” he said, dropping his gaze. “You’re right. I guess I can be a bit of a pain sometimes. It’s just that I’ve missed talking to you, and being around you. I don’t know what I can do to make it up to you. I promise not to ever shoot you again.” He looked up at her, grinning at the absurd sound his own words had.

“It wasn’t easy to get over, Connor,” she said, “I mean, not only did you hit me with a tranquilizer dart that knocked me out, but then you dumped me on top of a trolley and wheeled me through the whole shopping centre before leaving me in the bowling alley, right in harm’s way. That stupid lizard could have eaten me while I was out cold.”

“I was only trying to protect you Abby.”

“By shooting me?”

“No, I mean after that. I didn’t think it was a good idea to leave you where you got…where I shot you. I wanted you to be somewhere safe.”

“I saw the CCTV tapes Connor. It didn’t look like I was safe.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m an idiot. I know that. I should have stayed right there and protected you.”

She looked at him. It was subtle, but she could see his eyes glassing over. He did care, and he did feel miserable over what had happened. “Yes, you are an idiot, but you’re our idiot.”

His sniffle was replaced by a big goofy smile as he heard her words. “Really? So, does that mean you forgive me?”

“I’m here aren’t I? But that doesn’t mean I can just forget it happened.”

“Yeah, sure, I know. Just think, someday we can tell our children…” he stopped himself and put his hands up in front of him. “Whoa, no, I mean the children we have with, uhm, other people, not like our children, yours and mine. You know…right…unless…you want to…?” Embarrassed once again, he moved back and stood in front of his chair. “We’re good right?”

Abby backed away from him, towards the only entrance to the room. At about fifteen feet from the confused, brilliant young man in front of her, she stopped. “We will be,” she said as she pulled the gun out from the back of her jeans and shot him in the chest.

The force of the impact knocked him back into the chair, toppling it over. He hit the floor with a thud, the landing cushioned only slightly by the small desk chair under him. Looking down, he saw the large dart sticking out from his chest.

“Ow. Fuck, Abby, what’d you do that for? That hurt,” he gasped as he tried to reach the deeply implanted projectile.

“I know,” she said, moving into his field of vision and looking down at his prone, slightly twitching body.

He groaned as he attempted to move his rapidly numbing arms. He could barely lift them, and already couldn’t feel his fingers. Black spots were forming in front of his eyes, broken up only by the pale blonde hair on top of the face that was leaning in close.

“Just relax, Connor. Don’t fight it. Trust me, it’s useless. I know. Unfortunately, I had to give you a bit more than you shot me with, but it’s just enough to put you down for a few hours. Then, when you wake up, we can talk further about me forgiving you. Right now, I have to get you undressed and then run out to the car to get some things I brought. You just close your eyes and take deep breaths.”

Undressed? He thought groggily as the spots dancing in front of him coalesced into a deep, dark curtain. Maybe she meant they were finally going to shag… 

Connor was unconscious within seconds, a strange half grin plastered on his face. Abby checked his breathing, then stood up and gently moved the chair out from under the boy’s back. Once the chair was out of the way, she knelt back down and carefully pulled the tranquilizer dart out from his chest. Then, she scooted down by his legs and began stripping off his clothes.

 

“Wake up, sleepy head. Don’t want to snore away the whole weekend do you?” Abby had noticed the subtle signs of his returning to consciousness, and decided to help him along. Watching his eyes flutter open, she picked up the dirty magazine that she had caught him buried in earlier, and walked over to stand beside his prone form. 

The kinky nature of the magazine hadn’t surprised her that much. After all, he had been sharing her flat for a while now. She knew quite a bit about his unresolved sexual fantasies, thanks to his complete trust in others. She was sure he wouldn’t even have entertained the thought that she may have looked through his belongings while he wasn’t around. Yes, young Mr. Temple had some very interesting taste in reading material, once you dug through his Top Trumps, comic books, and assorted science fiction magazines.

Connor jerked fully awake and realized with a start that he could not move. He squirmed a bit before he realized that he was well and truly tied-up, and, through the bars of the specimen cage that he was now locked in, caught a glimpse of Abby holding his magazine and walking over.

“Ah, Abbs, I can...uhm…explain the magazine,” he said, his voice cracked and raspy from his drug and sleep induced dry mouth and throat.

“You’re a funny boy, Conner,” she said, moving up to the cage by his head. “Obviously, your choice in periodicals is the least of your worries, yet, on you go.”

“Well,” he replied, squirming uncomfortably from the effectiveness of his bonds, “I figure you’d have a good reason for tying me up and putting me in a cage.”

“Don’t forget tranquilizing you,” she added helpfully.

“Right, that too.” Connor centered his head, his neck starting to hurt a bit from being turned to the side to talk to the girl. “Shite! Abby, I’m naked!” 

“Not really, no.” She said as she walked the length of the cage. It was just over four feet long and three feet high. Not nearly large enough to fit him in, Abby had to get creative in positioning the boy inside the rectangular prison they used to keep the smaller, less rowdy anomaly tourists. She had pushed his well-tied body into the cage feet first. Luckily for her, it was positioned on top of a hydraulic pedestal that allowed it to be lowered from floor level to higher positions with the flip of a toggle. Once his bare feet touched the far end of the cage, she folded him up at the waist and pushed the door closed so that his back rested fully against it. It was then easy to secure various parts of his body to the cage bars for extra security, and, of course, discomfort. The cage was now about four feet off the floor. Allowing Abby to look down upon her helpless prisoner without having to stoop low to interact.

“I made sure to provide you with a highly functional way of maintaining your modesty.”

Connor squirmed again, noticing for the first time the crinkly sound and feeling coming from below his waste. He tried to look down, but the leather dog collar, buckled around his neck, and attached to the cage behind him, prevented him from moving his head enough to get more than a glance of white. “Abby, are those nappies?”

“Of course they are, silly boy. You can’t really expect to be able to go to the loo while tied up and locked in a cage, now can you?”

“Never really thought about it before,” he responded, a hint of sarcasm evident in his quivering voice.

“Really now, being sarcastic are we? Honestly Connor, I think I had reptiles smarter than you caged up at the zoo,” she said as she completed her walk around the cage.

“I thought I was a genius,” he responded, her insult hitting him hard.

“Well, that’s the thing,” she explained, “being technically savvy doesn’t also make one smart to the ways of the world, hence, your current situation. You have a lot to learn, Connor.”

“Are you going to teach me Abby?” He stammered the question quietly, a hint of both fear and excitement in his voice. 

“Oh, I think you’ll be able to learn all on your own. At least, I hope so as I don’t plan on sticking around until Monday.”

“Abbs, really, c’mon. You can’t just leave me here like this until Monday,” he pleaded, worried that she actually would.

“Sure I can. And I’m going to. Once I finish up, of course. Look at it this way Connor, you wanted me to forgive you, by Monday morning, I think we’ll be even.”

“C’mon Abby, don’t you think this is taking it a bit far? I mean, I didn’t tie you up and put you in a cage, right?”

“No, you didn’t, but I wouldn’t be all that surprised if you considered it at some point,” she said, tapping his magazine against her thigh for effect.

“Uhm, no comment?” He tried his hardest to look innocent.

Unswayed by his coy attempt at innocent humor, Abby walked over to his bag and shoved the magazine back inside. “I swear, boys and their fetishes. Bunch of degenerates, the lot of you.”

“Okay, okay, Abbs. I get it. I’m a degenerate, a perv, whatever you say. You’ve had your bit of fun now c’mon and untie me. I really don’t mind that you tranquilized me. Really. Although my chest hurts a lot and I am kinda dizzy. But seriously, these ropes are really tight, and I’m starting to cramp up.”

“No, you don’t get it. I’m not doing this because you’re a perv. I knew that a long time ago. Hell, I even thought it was kind of cute. This is about you and your juvenile behavior. This is what you get for acting the fool. All. Of. The. Time!” She turned away from him and began shoving his discarded clothes into his pack. Finishing, she zipped it back up and placed it next to his boots, socks tucked neatly inside, and a small bag of her own that she had brought in while he was unconscious.

Connor just watched her in silence. He knew this started out as revenge for him shooting her, but now, the more they talk, the more mixed signals he was getting. For the first time in his life, he really had nothing to say. 

“Well,” she said, as if reading his mind, “nothing more to say? Has the mouth that never stops moving finally run out of petrol?”

“Yeah sure Abby, I’m done.”

“That’s good, ‘cause I wouldn’t want the raptor to hear you and come looking.”

“What,” he yelled, as he started struggling again. “Abby, you wouldn’t…”

“Oh, sorry, did I scare you? It was just a metaphor. I wouldn’t really leave you at the mercy of a giant carnivorous lizard, would I? Really, who would do something like that?”

“Abbs, please…” 

“No, I wouldn’t do that, but, I would try to keep quiet if I were you. Never know who might come roaming around and find you like this.” She went over to her bag and retrieved something. Stopping only long enough to pull a sock out from one of his boots, she returned to stand at the door to his cage, behind his head and out of his line of sight. 

“Now, Connor, I know you have a problem controlling that endlessly running mouth of yours, so I’m going to be nice and help you stay real quiet so nobody finds you in this state. Now, be a good boy and open up…”

“What…” Connor’s question was cut short as Abby shoved his newly rolled up dirty sock deep into his mouth from behind. He gagged slightly as the course fabric flattened his tongue and nudged the back of his throat.

“Sorry about this, it’s pretty disgusting, I know. After all, we’re both well aware of what your washing habits are like. But, it’ll go much better with something to suck up the moisture once this is in place.” With one hand clamped firmly over the young man’s stuffed mouth, Abby used her free hand to hold out the item she had taken from her bag. The accompanying groan from behind her hand told her he recognized what was being held in front of him. “Now, let’s just make this as easy as possible, right?”

Connor was both excited and scared out of his mind. He had seen ball gags in magazines before, but never really envisioned one stuffed in his own mouth. He felt her hand pull away as she jammed the big red ball behind his teeth, the girth of the hard rubber object forcing his jaw open wide and sealing his sock in place. He wretched a bit more as the ball pushed back on the filthy wad of cloth, forcing it up against the back of his throat.

“There now,” Abby said as she did up the buckle behind his head, pulling the ball even more firmly into his mouth, “that’s not so bad, is it?” Not expecting a response, she snapped a small lock onto the buckle and then moved around the side of the cage where she could once again see and be seen by her captive.

His face was bright red again, although this time she knew it wasn’t from embarrassment. She watched as his gag reflex tried futilely to expel the foreign objects in his mouth, even as he sucked deep gasps of air through his nose. “Just try to relax, Connor, you’ll get used to it soon enough. It’s worse because of the sock, but you’ll thank me for that later, when you’re not drooling all over yourself from behind the ball. Of course, since all that nasty, foot flavoured drool can’t get out of your mouth, I guess you’ll just have to improvise.”

Connor was slowly regaining control, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm down. He had been yanking at his bonds during his gagging, and he knew that prolonged panic would only cause him more discomfort. Still snorting air through his nose, he looked up at Abby, trying desperately to utilize his best puppy dog look in the hopes of her feeling some pity and calling off her mad plan.

“What do you think of the ball-gag? I would have gotten a black one, but the red was so much bigger. I thought it would be a much better fit. If you know what I mean,” she chuckled at her own wit. “Then, when I saw your red scarf, and those cute red boxers of yours, I knew I had made the right color choice. As a spiffing accessorisor, surely you’ll appreciate that much.” She waited for a groan, blush, or some sign of embarrassment at the mention of his underwear, but none came. Apparently, the boy was way too preoccupied with his gag to worry about his fashion choices. “You know, someday soon we’re going to have to talk about your fashion sense. Personally I’m tired of those baggy pants you wear. We’ll have to tighten things up a bit, and that’s going to mean less material on the inside, if you get my meaning. Maybe we’ll try a nice pair of skimpy red knickers. What do you think?”

Connor mewled slightly through the packing in his mouth, finally providing her with the satisfaction she had been seeking.

“Well,” she said with a clap of her hands that startled the distracted prisoner, “it’s just about five o’clock now, and I’d like to get home, take a shower, maybe a nap. So, I have to finish you up this way you can be all cosy for the weekend.” 

Connor watched warily as she walked back to her bag and pulled out another object. He had no doubt that the bag had also contained all the rope and metal cuffs she had used on him. He tried to shake his head as she again walked behind him, but realized that he had no choice but to let her buckle the blindfold into place.

“There,” she said proudly. “Speechless and sightless, just you and your thoughts. I suggest you use this quiet time well. Think about things. Grow up a bit.” She picked up the large tarp used to cover the cage when occupied. She knew from her experience at the zoo that covering a cage helped keep the animals contained inside calm, so she figured it would work for Connor as well. Once the cage was completely covered, concealing the bound and gagged occupant, Abby flipped open her mobile phone and dialed a number.

“Hello, Professor Cutter? It’s Abby. I hope I didn’t wake you. Oh good. No, nothing’s wrong, I was just with Connor at the lab. Yes, he’s quite the workaholic over the detector you know. Wants it finished as soon as possible. Yes, I’ll make sure to convey your thanks for his hard work. The reason I called, professor, is that, well, Connor noticed some unusual readings a while ago. No, he didn’t want to bother you so early, especially since he couldn’t identify the source. I see. No, unfortunately he can’t come to the phone; he’s very tied-up at the moment. No, he didn’t think the readings were related to an anomaly. Yes, I’ll tell him. Okay. Thanks professor. Sorry to have bothered you so early. I’ll see you on Monday. Right. Goodbye.”

Abby flicked her phone closed and put her hand against the tarp. “Well, Connor, it looks like the professor might stop by sometime today. So I suggest that you stay real still and quiet or else your own ‘raptor’ might find you hiding under the tarp I covered the cage with. He might even bring Stephen with him. Wouldn’t that be a hoot? I’m sure the big bad tracker would be hard pressed not to find you all caged up like a canary.”

There was a slight rustling from under the tarp. “Now, now, even I could hear that. You’re going to have to be a lot quieter, unless you want the boys to find you all tied-up and in your nappies.” Abby walked over and picked up her bag, Connor’s satchel, and his boots.

“By the way, Conner,” she said loudly as she headed towards the door, “I’m taking your clothes and all of the keys with me. So don’t think that anyone who may happen on you will just be able to let you go. I’ll see you on Monday. Try to be good, okay?” Taking a last look at the tarp covered cage sitting in the middle of the lab, Abby clicked off the light and walked out, locking the door behind her.

 

“Oh, that’s just brilliant,” Stephen Hart exclaimed as he pulled the tarp from the cage. “I think our boy here completely hacked someone off.”

“Jesus,” Professor Nick Cutter said as he walked over to the cage. “Stop gawking Stephen and go pull up the CCTV tape. And put that phone away. No pictures!” The professor quickly walked towards the door of the cage, ignoring Stephen’s mumblings about graduate students, nappies, and valuable opportunities missed. Seeing the lock, he paused, quickly glancing around the lab. “Just relax Connor, everything will be okay.” Answered by a slight whimper that he correctly identified as more from embarrassment than pain, professor Cutter reached through the bars and unbuckled the boy’s blindfold, setting it on top of the cage.

“Sorry, I could nae take the gag off, there’s a wee lock,” the professor said as he moved back around to the side of the cage. “Open your eyes Connor.”

Practically overcome with embarrassment, the professor’s student at Central Metropolitan University had kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut, even as the blindfold was removed. Somehow, he felt as though he could handle being found like this if he didn’t actually see his rescuers.

“C’mon Conner, it’s okay. Open your eyes.” The professor took a quick survey of what he saw, making sure that the boy’s extremities were normal and not discolored from lack of circulation. He glanced back in time to see Conner blinking against the bright lights of the lab, trying to adjust after being in pitch-blackness. “Are yeh hurt?”

Conner shook his head slowly, trying not to meet his idol’s gaze.

“Bloody hell!” Stephen exclaimed from in front of the monitor on the side of the room.

“What is it,” the professor asked, turning his attention to Stephen. “It wasn’t Helen, was it?”

“No, better, and she shot him right in the chest! You should come see this professor.”

The professor turned back to look at his bound student. “I’ll be right back Connor. Just stay calm.” He then joined Stephen in front of the monitor, where his assistant had already placed a second chair for him.

After the tape was re-wound, the two men settled in and watched the events of several hours past. “Look at this tosser,” Stephen said excitedly, pointing to the screen. “Reading that filth while in the ARC. Doesn’t he know there are cameras everywhere? What’s he gonna do next, knock one out?” Stephen’s loud commentary was answered by a muffled grunt coming from the center of the lab.

“Quiet Stephen,” the professor admonished. “Let’s not make this anymore difficult for him.”

“Fine. If you want to let your students play with themselves on your time, that’s your decision.” Stephen smirked as he looked at Nick.

The professor new that Stephen was only kidding around, capitalizing on Connor’s plight. The two had an older-younger brother type relationship, complete with vying for his attention. He knew the rough and ready tracker was not going to pass up any opportunity to make Connor squirm, as long as the boy was all right.

They continued to watch as Abby walked up behind the distracted young man. Shortly, the pair cringed as the girl fired the tranquilizer dart into his chest, stripped him naked, then left him, unconscious on the cold lab floor, as she went to retrieve a bag. Returning to his side, she turned him onto his stomach, and then laid out the adult sized disposable diaper on the floor. She rolled him back over, so that he was situated with the nappy covering his rear. She then pulled up the sides and secured the diaper in place via its adhesive tabs. Once that was done, she continued to roll him around, positioning his body as she used several lengths of rope to bind him. She tied his wrists behind his back, palms facing away from each other, tied several loops around his chest and upper arms, and then pinned his wrists in place by wrapping another length of rope around them and his waist.

Appearing satisfied, she moved to his legs. More rope went around his ankles, calves, above and below the knees, and thighs, each area cinched down tightly. Next, they watched as the girl rolled the specimen cage over and lowered it to floor level. She worked up a sweat attempting to push the tied boy’s dead weight into the small cage. With much exertion, she finally got him in, angling his upper body so that she could close the door. After raising the platform to its current height, Abby pulled his hands up against the metal grating, and maneuvered his thumbs between the bars. She then snapped a pair of thumbcuffs in place, securing his hands to the cage itself. She repeated the process with Connor’s feet, similarly locking his toes together outside the cage. Finally, she took out a dog collar, put it around his neck, and used a lock to attach it firmly to the cage behind him.

“Unbelievable,” Stephen said. “Done up like a Christmas turkey. Remind me not to make that girl angry.”

The professor motioned for him to be quiet as they continued watching the tape. After Abby had Connor secured, she locked the cage with a large padlock, also from her bag, then sat down at the boy’s desk, looked through his back pack, and pulled out his magazine. The whole process had taken just over an hour, and the next few minutes of footage just showed Abby facing the imprisoned boy as she flipped through the magazine. Stephen fast-forwarded the tape until they saw Connor wake up. They viewed the rest of the tape in silence, broken only by Stephen’s expression of disgust when Connor’s sock was jammed into his mouth.

Nick stopped the tape after Abby had left, knowing there would be nothing further until their arrival four hours later. 

“God, professor, you’ve smelled his feet when he pulls off those boots of his. That must be awful.”

“The whole situation is pretty awful, despite you’re enjoyment of it.”

“What can I say, professor? The little git deserves it. Like Abby said on the tape. Maybe he’ll grow up a bit.”

“Perhaps,” Nick Cutter said as he walked back over to Connor, who was staring blankly towards the monitor. His position had allowed him to see most of the tape when Stephen was not blocking his view. It had been very unsettling for the boy to watch the events that unfolded while he was unconscious.

“What do I do now?” The professor asked mostly to himself as he once more looked over the captive boy. This time, he checked the ropes by sticking his hands through the bars of the cage. As securely tied as they were, none of the ropes or cuffs seemed tight enough to cut off the boy’s circulation or cause any lasting damage. 

Pausing, the professor stared down at Connor, his mind processing the situation. First Claudia disappears, now Abby displays behavior unlike any she’s exhibited in the past. Was this another sign of the changes wrought upon the world by the interference with the anomalies, or did Abby have similar issues in the other, now deleted timeline?

“I’m sorry to say it Connor, but I’m afraid we’re going to have to stay out of this one.”

“Fantastic,” Stephen hooted excitedly, clapping his hands together.

Professor Cutter gave him a sharp glare before returning his attention to the caged young man. “Even though I don’t approve of her methods, I really can’t say I blame Abby for being upset. The two of you have a very…unique relationship, and it looks like she feels as though you violated her trust and the faith she placed in you. So, in return, she’s violating yours by putting you in this embarrassing situation. A bit cruel perhaps, but I have no doubt she thought it would be highly effective.” He then pulled the blindfold off the top of the cage and moved behind Connor’s back. 

The boy started squirming, not wanting to be blindfolded again.

“This is a personal matter between the two of you. And it needs to be settled that way. Any interference from us would just keep things unresolved. Obviously Abby wanted us to find you, replacing her danger of being left where the raptor could have gotten her, with your embarrassment of being found.” The professor replaced the blindfold over the youth’s eyes and secured it tightly. “However, if she had wanted us to release you, she would, undoubtedly, have left the keys to the cage, collar, gag, and cuffs. I just hope she plans on letting you loose before the rest of the staff get in on Monday. I doubt Lester would appreciate this little game.”

With a gesture from the professor, Stephen helped him replace the tarp over the cage. “I think it’s for the best to let the two of them sort things out,” Stephen said as he adjusted the thick cloth.

‘Yes, well, let’s get going. Do me a favor Stephen, and put a new tape in the surveillance system. Oh, and take the old one with you. Wouldn’t want it falling into any one else’s hands, would we?”

‘No sir,” Stephen said excitedly as he set about his task, “it would be horrible if that happened.”

“Oh, and Connor,” the professor said loudly, “don’t forget that your paper is due on Monday at 9am. If you don’t hand it in on time, I’ll have to drop you a grade, no matter how much extra work you put in here.”

The sounds of grunting and struggling continued as the two men left. The professor did not look back as Stephen shut the light after adjusting the room’s thermostat to 13 degrees centigrade. No sense using any extra power to heat the room he thought to himself with a grin as he locked the door behind him. Patting the videotape in his jacket, he followed professor Cutter out into the night.

 

Abby didn’t bother removing anything but the tarp when she returned on Sunday morning. She had noticed the chill in the lab immediately, and smiled when she realized that someone had been in and had lowered the temperature. It hadn’t been part of her plan, but she liked the little addition it made to Connor’s misery. He had been trembling slightly when she had taken off the cover, goose bumps covering most of his exposed flesh. She moved close to the cage and sniffed deeply, disappointed when she detected no aromas.

“Wow, I’m impressed,” she spoke for the first time since coming in. “Over a day and you still haven’t filled your nappies. That’s pretty commendable self-control for someone who usually falls short in that department. But I’m sure you must be very uncomfortable. I can’t imagine you don’t need to at least pee, especially since it’s so bloody cold in here.”

Connor squirmed uncomfortably. Just hearing her talk about it was making it even more difficult to hold his fluid. He tried to talk again, grunting his desire to be forgiven, make it up to her, or do anything just to be let go. She had gotten what she had wanted. He had suffered through the humiliation of professor Cutter and Stephen finding him. He didn’t know what more was necessary.

“I just stopped by to check on you and make sure you understand. I have no intention of releasing you until those nappies are nice and full. If that means that you’re still here when Lester gets in, then so be it. And if you miss professor Cutter’s class, then it’ll be your own fault. However, I know how difficult it must be to revert back to being an infant, so I’ll give you a choice. You can either fill your nappies on your own, both ways, or, I could help you a bit. I have a couple of tablets with me. They’ll most assuredly help things move along. But, unfortunately, you’ll spend the next 24 hours feeling like you can’t stop messing yourself.” She watched the boy as he shook his head as vehemently as the collar would allow. 

“Your other option is for me to head home and bring back that big, red bag I keep under my sink. You know the one. That way we could not only ensure your filling your nappies, but then we could see just how leak proof they are. Oh please, stop shaking your head like you’re not interested. I saw several pieces of your ‘library’ at the flat that prominently feature that little interest. In fact, I bet you’re all excited over the possibility.”

Connor just continued to shake his head. He knew she had an enema bag; in fact, he had looked at it several times, his mind wondering.

“So, what’s it going to be? Pills, some impromptu colon hydrotherapy, or are you going to get the ball rolling on your own?” She watched him closely, marveling at his control. She honestly hadn’t thought he had it in him. He could be quite incredible at times. Finally, she saw his face relax, as much as it could around the gag and blindfold, as a rush of relief washed over him. His body went limp in its bonds as he wallowed in his release. “Good boy,” she said, smelling the faint aroma of urine through the thick nappy taped to his waist. “That’s step one. Now all you need to do is finish the process before I get back tomorrow morning. Do you think you can do that Connor?”

Relief outweighed any embarrassment he could have felt as he nodded his head at the unseen voice.

“Brilliant,” she said happily. “Then I’ll leave you to it. By the way,” she said as she prepared to leave him once again, “you may end up with a nasty rash from using the nappies. You have a pretty hairy bum and groin, which is odd considering how smooth the rest of you is. Not sure if I like it, but it could cause you some lasting discomfort. If so, just think of it as a reminder when we’re all done here.” Heading out, Abby didn’t bother to cover the cage this time, or look back at the bound, helpless young man she was leaving behind.

 

The smell assaulted her the minute she walked in. Calmly, Abby switched on the lights and turned up the heat to normal, comfortable levels. She also switched on the ventilation system, hoping to clear out the smell before the staff arrived in less than two hours.

“Congratulations, Connor, you made it the whole weekend,” she said as she approached the cage, putting down his backpack and boots at its side. “And, as I can tell from the stink in here, you managed to fill your nappies quite nicely. I’m very proud of you.”

He had grown accustomed to the smell emanating from his soiled diaper, but somehow Abby’s mentioning it sent a shudder through him. His entire body ached from being tightly restrained and locked in so rigid a position, but he perked up immediately at her words, hoping that his ordeal was about to end. 

“I hope you’ve learned something, Connor,” the blonde said as she unlocked his toe and thumb cuffs. “Payback can be a nasty mistress, and so can I.” She heard a small whine escape from behind his gag as she detached his collar from the back of the cage. Smiling, Abby removed the padlock from the cage door and unlocked his ball-gag. “I’ve brought back your clothes,” she said as she pulled away his blindfold. “I’m going to undo your wrists, then you can set about freeing yourself from the rest and getting cleaned up. I suggest you hurry. People should be arriving for work soon.” She undid the knots holding his hands tightly together. Once they were loose, she rubbed his wrists, kneading the deep grooves caused by his prolonged bondage.

Connor groaned deeply as he felt her hands on his. Slowly, feeling began returning to his fingers as Abby continued her massage. Once his fingers and hands were moving freely however, she stopped. He turned his head, trying to catch a glimpse of her, but she was already heading towards the door.

“Now we’re even,” she said as she opened the door. “And I forgive you.”

He watched as the door closed behind her. Conner sat immobile in the cage, staring at the door to the lab. Moments passed before he broke free from his daydreaming and began squirming out of his bonds. Now that his wrists were free, it was possible to free his arms, chest and waist. Picking at the knots was tedious, and the pins and needles in his fingers made it difficult, but after several attempts, his upper body was loose. After freeing his legs, tied in way too many places in his opinion, he turned over in the cage. He grimaced as he felt the full diaper beneath him, the contents squishing around disgustingly. Hurriedly, he slid open the unlocked latch of the cage and dragged himself out. Connor dropped the four feet to the cold lab floor, the bump knocking the wind from his lungs. Standing up, he fumbled behind his head with the buckle of the gag. With a pop, he yanked the huge red ball from behind his teeth. Despite the ache in his jaw, he reached past his teeth and grasped the dirty sock wedged near the back of his throat. He pulled it out quickly, retching violently as the foul cloth came free. Trying not to vomit, he started fumbling with the collar. His stiffened when he touched the lock, realizing that Abby had left his neck still firmly encircled by the leather device. Having no time to search for a key, Connor grabbed his clothes and ran towards the bathroom, anxious to rid himself of the soiled nappy and get cleaned up.

 

“Hey,” Stephen said from his seat by the on, but blank, video monitor.

“Uhm…hey,” Connor said, surprised by the man’s presence.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, just fine. Thanks.” He turned away, his weekend of embarrassment getting the better of him.

“The professor sent me to make sure you were alright, and get you out if Abby hadn’t shown. I guess she did, huh?”

Connor knew that he had probably scanned the new surveillance tape, so the question was actually moot. “Yeah, uhm, she was here.” He continued to face away, gathering the rope and other paraphernalia that had kept him secure, and shoving it into his pack.

“It’s okay, Connor. We don’t think any less of you…either of you. What happened this weekend stays with us, in the family. But it’s up to you to settle things with Abby now.”

“I know.”

Stephen swiveled towards the desk and popped the tape out of the surveillance system, inserting a new one as he put the old one in his jacket. “Make sure you gather everything up, including the rubbish from the bog. We can’t have maintenance finding a dirty nappy  
in there, can we?”

“No, I…I…guess not. I’ll get it.” Connor put his pack down and walked off for a moment, returning with a tied plastic bag.

“You still have the collar on,” Stephen said, honestly trying to be helpful.

“Yeah, she left that locked. And she took my scarf…and underwear…” he mumbled the last bit, but Stephen managed to catch it anyway.

“It’s okay, the collar works for you. You kind of dress a bit fruitily anyway, you know?”

“Heh,” Connor chuckled, his mood starting to lighten a bit. “I guess so.”

“All set?” Stephen asked as he stood up and walked over to the boy.

“Yeah.”

“Good. You don’t want to be late for Cutter’s class.”

“Oh no,” Connor gasped. “There’s no way I can finish my paper!”

“I think you’ll be fine just showing up.”

But the prof, he said, while I was, you know, in the cage, that if I didn’t he would…”

“It’s okay. I think he’ll let it slide. What he said was more an attempt to reinforce the lesson Abby was trying to teach you, albeit in a much less…restrictive manner.”

“Oh.”

“Connor, look at me.”

The young man lifted his eyes and met Stephen’s gaze. He shifted uncomfortably, the knowledge of the dog collar locked around his neck making him feel like a pet being scolded by its master.

“She only pretends to like me. It’s you she wants to be with. It always has been.”

“Odd way of showing it,” the boy mumbled.

“No, I think it was the only way she could communicate it. She needs you, no; we all need you to grow up a bit. Your reckless behavior and juvenile attitude are going to get someone killed. Cutter kicking you off the team repeatedly hasn’t helped, and we know we need you on our side through this. Connor, seriously, learn from this. This was the closest thing to a real life final exam that you’re going to face. Do you understand?”

“Yeah, I think I do,” he said, his eyes red from the emotions welling up inside of him.

Stephen put his hand reassuringly on the younger man’s shoulder. “Good, now go on and get out of here. I’ve got to bring in the dead animal from my pick-up and throw it in the cage. Cover up your stinking up the place.”

Connor blushed, but snickered at the humor inherent in the whole situation. “Thanks, man, you helped me a lot.”

“That’s what teammates…and friends…are for.”

“Right. So, do you know what time it is?”

“Almost eight. Why?”

“Nothing. I think I’ll just have enough time to stop at the shop before class. I’m out of razors.”

Stephen remembered Abby’s comments from the tape and smiled as Connor waved and walked out the door. He wondered about the pair’s relationship from now on. A room full of porn, a backpack filled with rope, and a collar around his neck. He wondered if Connor really knew what he was getting into. For his sake, Stephen hoped not. It would be more fun for him that way.


End file.
